Prendre le temps de comprendre
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo est amoureux. Il a su se rendre indispensable. Fiction toute douce sur la découverte des sentiments et l'évolution d'une relation entre deux ados qui découvre.
1. Chapter 1

**Prendre le temps de comprendre**

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fic, c'est un petit two-shot.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira vu qu'il est loin de mon style habituel.

Cette histoire est toute douce, toute gentille, toute mignonne, très loin de mon style habituel mais je la trouve touchante.

En ce moment, j'ai de nombreuses fics en cours, qui avance lentement mais sûrement.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui continuent à ma lire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.

Couple : 02X01

Thème : Amour naissant.

De gros bisous.

**Prendre le temps de comprendre**

Heero soupira de lassitude, il referma lentement le capot de son ordinateur portable, fixant le vide de longues secondes.

A ses cotés, Trowa le fixa, incrédule, quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers Quatre qui regardait également le brun, les sourcils froncé. Wufei releva es yeux du polissage de son sabre, silencieux.

Le nippon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme nerveux avant de fixer l'horloge.

« Il va rentrer Heero...

Trowa lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras mais la retira immédiatement devant le tressaillement et le rejet évident de l'autre.

« Je sais.

Heero inspira, prêt à se justifier avant de se fermer comme une huître. Il se leva, tendu puis quitta la pièce à grands pas, son ordinateur abandonné sur la table.

Quatre soupira. Il le sentait tellement perturbé. Wufei renifla avec amusement.

« Il est temps qu'ils passent le cap de l'amitié platonique tous les deux, leurs hormones saturent tellement l'air qu'ils me donnent la migraine.

Trowa se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

« Duo ne tiendra plus longtemps. Je suis estomaqué qu'il est tenu jusque la d'ailleurs.

« Il respecte Heero, autant que chacun d'entre nous...

« Il a planté ses griffes dans Heero et a laissé son poison agir le coupa Wufei.

Quatre eut une exclamation choquée.

« Arrêtes de nous prendre pour des truffes, tu le connais aussi bien que nous. Duo sait ce qu'il fait, il a manipulé lentement Heero sans que notre merveilleux soldat parfait ne s'en rende compte pour se rendre indispensable... Il est pire qu'une veuve noire...

Quatre lui tapa le bras en signe de reproche avant de sourire.

« Je sais mais Duo ne sait pas faire autrement...

« Je ne sais pas faire quoi autrement ?

« Te faire aimer bien...

Quatre se redressa, un immense sourire aux lèvres, serrant l'américain dans ses bras.

« Bienvenu à la maison !

Wufei et Trowa se contentèrent d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

« Ou est Heero ?

Les trois autres se sourirent. Heero n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de l'autre visiblement même si Duo le montrait plus facilement.

« Dans votre chambre, il fait la gueule... Répondit Wufei, ironique.

« Pourquoi ?

Duo n'avait même pas comprit le sarcasme, son esprit déjà tourné vers le nippon.

« Tu es en retard répondit Quatre, il s'est fait du souci.

L'américain sourit dans le vide, ravi de l'entendre.

« Je vais ranger mes affaires. Je lui monte son ordi en passant.

Les autres se sourirent de nouveau.

XXX

Heero boudait. Il savait qu'il avait un comportement irrationnel mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Duo ne revenait pas. Duo lui manquait. Duo...

Il secoua la tête, sortant ses pensées stupides de son crane. Duo prenait trop de place. Il ne devait pas y penser.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, il se tendit, reconnaissant ses pas, son odeur. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé, détendu, laissant un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

Duo le vit se détendre, il sourit également. Heero avait tellement besoin de lui désormais, il lui avait fallu des heures, des jours de travail pour enfin gagner sa confiance, puis une forme d'affection tordu, d'attachement dysfonctionnel.

Heero avait enfin autant besoin de lui qui lui avait besoin d'Heero. Solo devait l'applaudit du fond de sa tombe.

Il sourit, avançant lentement. Il posa l'ordinateur sur le lit, à ses côtés, avant de l'enlacer par derrière, serrant ses bras autours du cou fin, tirant le métis vers lui.

Le japonais se laissa aller, se collant au corps musclé du natté, enfin rassuré.

« Je suis rentré...

« Bienvenu...

Duo sourit dans le vide, embrassant le haut du crane de son compagnon de chambre qui ne le repoussa pas. Il sentit les muscles de son dos se détendre lentement.

« Tout s'est bien passé... Je t'ai ramené un cadeau...

Il se détacha de lui lentement. Il ne faisait jamais aucun geste brusque en sa présence. Le nippon se tendait au moindre mouvement de mauvaise humeur, repoussant leurs progrès de plusieurs pas.

Heero se retourna lentement pour le regarder, intrigué malgré lui. Le natté piocha une boite de sa poche, petite, sobre, noire. Heero fronça les sourcils, curieux.

« Tiens... Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi...

Heero prit la boite, délicatement, un peu perplexe. Duo eut un mouvement inquiet de ses épaules. Il avait peur qu'Heero ne comprenne pas ou ne comprenne que trop bien le sous entendu sous ce présent.

Le métis ouvrit lentement le coffret, restant muet quelques secondes. Une chaîne fine, en or blanc scintillait de mille feux. Un pendentif en forme de faux, extrêmement travaillait pendait au bout. Plusieurs diamants brillaient aux endroits stratégiques.

Le symbole du shinigami au cou du soldat parfait. Plus fort qu'une alliance, plus visible qu'un anneau, toujours sur le cœur.

Heero le regarda, les yeux remplis de plusieurs émotions. Il lui fit un sourire un peu hésitant avant de lui tendre la boite puis de se tourner, montrant sa nuque.

« Mets-la-moi...

Duo lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de s'approcher, attachant la chaîne fine.

Il embrassa la nuque, d'un frôlement de lèvres, tellement heureux de le savoir pour lui. A lui. Uniquement.

Il le reprit dans ses bras, soulagé, inquiet, ravi, stressé. L'amour le rendait fou.

« Je vais prendre une douche, je sens encore la poudre et le sang.

« Va... Je vais faire à manger. Tu nous feras ton rapport pendant le repas...

Duo lui sourit, caressant un bras bronzé du bout des doigts, embrassant le creux de la nuque, n'osant pas encore aller plus loin.

XXX

Heero descendit les escaliers, un peu plus inquiet qu'il ne le pensait. Quatre, debout dans la cuisine, fixait le frigo grand ouvert avec désespoir.

« Je vais m'en occuper...

« Je sais.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, un sourire calme aux lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as un très beau collier...

« Merci, Duo me l'a offert...

Le blond sourit doucement. Heero était plus tranquille qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je suis heureux pour vous...

Heero le regarda quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un placard, sortant du riz puis dans le frigo d'où il sortit plusieurs ingrédients.

« Je vais faire un riz au curry avec du poulet panné.

« Merci.

Il quitta la cuisine d'un pas léger, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans le salon, la télévision crachait les infos en boucles, retraçant une attaque terroriste. Trowa, assis dans le canapé, analysait les images tout en nettoyant son arme. A ses pieds, assis à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé, Wufei polissait son sabre, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs sur les images.

« Heero cuisine pour nous ce soir...

Trowa lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de retourner vers la télé avec un sourire.

Wufei grogna son accord sans lever la tête. Quatre se retient de balancer pour le collier. Il volait voir leurs expressions quand il le verrait.

XXX

Duo laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, se délassant. Il sourit dans le vide. Heero avait comprit, Heero acceptait de n'être qu'à lui. Heero portait sa marque sur lui.

Bientôt, il le marquerait complètement, mêlant leurs chairs et leurs sueur pour ne former qu'un.

Il sentit son corps se tendre, son sexe se redresser, se durcir à l'idée de prendre le corps vierge de son camarade, de le faire jouir, de le voir dans l'extase, de le faire sien de la plus intime des manières.

Heero...

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant le corps musclé sous lui, sa petite bouche boudeuse entrouverte.

Heero...

Heero couché sur le dos, les cuisses entrouvertes, le sexe raide, le torse couvert de transpiration, du sperme sur son ventre, le sien, le leur.

Il laissa sa main descendre le long de son corps, laissant l'eau le réchauffer.

Heero...

Il ferma fortement les yeux, imaginant la bouche aux lèvres fines s'ouvrir pour le prendre dans sa bouche, léchant timidement sa verge dure, tremblante.

Heero...

Heero, à genoux devant lui, le suçant lentement, laissant ses instincts le guider, l'aspirant doucement, son corps vibrant de désir.

Il se caresserait en même temps, lentement, hésitant, intimidé de se donner de plaisir sous son regard acéré.

Duo soupira, son sexe tressautait dans sa main.

Heero...

Heero qui jouirait, trop peu habitué à se toucher, refermant durement ses lèvres sur sa verge, le suçant avec un peu plus d'aplomb. Il avalerait sa verge, le pressant entre ses joues, aspirant, suçant avec envie avec fureur.

Duo fit accélérer sa main, se touchant de plus ne plus vivement, il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit

Heero...

Heero qui lui saisirait les testicules, les caressant, son autre main saisirait une fesse ferme avant de lever les yeux vers lui, les pupilles luisant de luxure.

Il éjaculerait dans sa bouche, se retirant en même temps pour maculer son visage, ses cheveux. Heero avalerait lentement, une moue curieuse sur son visage.

Duo éjacula, laissant l'eau de la douche laver sa jouissance. Il souffla lentement, laissant son rythme cardiaque redescendre lentement.

Heero était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Plus personne ne les séparerait et quand la guerre serait fini, ils emménageraient ensemble dans un appartement, près des autres.

Ils auraient une vie normale, tranquille.

XXX

Heero tourna lentement sa sauce, une délicieuse odeur embaumait tous le rez de chaussée. Il sourit, goûtant une nouvelle fois sa sauce.

Il avait presque fini, le poulet finissait de cuire, à part, afin que Quatre puisse manger aussi.

Il sourit dans le vide, touchant la faux d'un geste délicat. Il aimait sentir le poids de la chaîne à son cou. Duo... Il sourit de nouveau.

Rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur, il se sentait tellement bien. Duo était à la maison, Duo lui avait fait un cadeau. Duo tenait à lui.

Il ferma ses doigts sur la faux. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien offert.

Personne...

Il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer. Duo venait.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur du curry. Heero cuisinait très bien mais prenait rarement la peine de le faire, se nourrissant toujours de façon mécanique.

L'américain entra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Heero qui tournait sa sauce, éclairé par la lumière du soleil, la faux brillant sur son cœur.

Il se colla à son dos, embrassant de nouveau la nuque bronzé. Ses bras s'entourèrent autours des hanches fines. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres cette fois, aspirant lentement la peau sans le marquer pour autant.

Heero frissonna, il n'était pas habitué à ce contact. Il n'était pas habitué au moindre contact en fait.

Pourtant il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, Duo le réconfortait tellement. Duo lui était presque indispensable.

« Mets la table... C'est prêt...

Duo lui embrassa de nouveau la nuque avant de se reculer lentement. Il pécha une bière dans le frigo, la décapsulant sur le bord du plan de travail avant de mettre le couvert.

Il appela les autres, d'une voix claire avant de boire enfin une longue gorgé de sa bière, se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Heero.

Quatre entra la premier, lui faisant un clin d'œil en montrant discrètement son cœur. Duo lui répondit d'un sourire ravi.

Trowa et Wufei s'assirent, tranquille, affamé par l'odeur alléchante du repas.

Heero se saisit du wok, le posant au centre de la table, prenant une louche pour faire le service. La faux glissa le long de son cou, brillant dans un reflet du soleil.

Trowa et Wufei la fixèrent, incrédule.

Sans s'émouvoir, Heero fut le service, ne remarquant même pas les regards stupéfait des deux derniers pilotes avant de s'asseoir.

Duo se racla la gorge, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

« Je vais faire mon rapport tranquille pendant le repas. Les questions viendront après.

XXX

Quatre finissait de charger le lave vaisselle, encore assis à table, Trowa buvait son café tranquillement.

Assis en face de lui, Heero étudiait un plan de base, penché au dessus lui, Duo indiquait des précisions sur l'écran, le frôlant souvent.

Wufei, savourant une tasse de thé brûlante, écoutait, les sourcils froncés.

La faux brillait toujours, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

« Je vois, conclut Heero.

Il sourit à son compagnon.

« Tu as très bien travaillé... Tu es vraiment un as dans l'infiltration.

L'américain sourit avec tendresse au métis. Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur avec un sourire doux.

« Merci Heero...

Il se redressa, coupant le contact entre eux. Il se sentait observé par les autres, espionner même. Il comprenait leurs doutes, leurs inquiétudes.

Tous savaient la fragilité d'Heero. Mentalité instable.

Tous savaient la folie de Duo. Mentalité bancale.

Qui sait ce que ce couple allait donner.

XXX

Trowa éteignit les infos, saoulé d'entendre les mêmes refrains. Quand ils étaient en veille, les journées étaient tellement monotones.

Quatre entra. Trowa le regarda quelques secondes avant de replonger dans le vide.

« On doit aller faire des courses...

« Hum...

Trowa le regarda de nouveau, se redressant déjà, ravi d'une occupation.

« Va voir Wufei pour savoir ce qu'il veut, je m'occupe des deux autres.

Trowa lui sourit avant de passer par la porte de la cuisine donnant dans le jardin extérieur.

« Wufei ?

Le chinois arrêta son exercice de combat, le corps transpirant.

« Oui ?

« On va aux courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le chinois sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Oui.

XXX

Quatre entra dans le hangar. Les cinq Gundams scintillaient sous les néons. Assis sur l'épaule de Deathscythe, son ordinateur en main, Heero configurait la machine. Duo, assis à ses côtés, suivait la mise à jour sans un bruit.

Du bout des doigts, il caressait le dos du nippon, le touchant doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, quatre s'en voulut de les déranger. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions.

Duo lui fit un geste de la main avant de se saisir d'un câble pour descendre vivement au sol.

« Doucement ! Ordonna Quatre, inquiet de le voir se briser le cou.

Le natté atterrit souplement devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais faire des courses avec Trowa... Tu... Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Devant la soudaine rougeur des joues du blond, Duo sourit tendrement.

« Heero ! Hurla-t-il.

« Quoi ?

« Courses !

Le nippon comprit. Il tapa rapidement quelques mots sur son ordinateur et Quatre reçut un message sur son portable.

« Fait !

Le brun se remit à taper rapidement les mises à jour du Gundam. Duo prit le téléphone, lisant la liste du métis.

« Merci ! Et toi Duo ?

« C'est bon, Heero a noté aussi ce dont j'ai besoin.

Quatre la lit rapidement.

« C'est tout ?

Il rougit de nouveau.

« Non... On en est pas encore au point d'acheter du lubrifiant...

Quatre détourna les yeux, gène sans le vouloir. Il n'avait jamais eut la moindre intimité avec qui que ce soit et le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Mais...

« On ne mettra pas de capotes non plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je déteste le latex...

Quatre le regarda par en dessous puis remonta son regard vers Heero qui ne semblait même pas e rendre compte que la conversation au sol e concernait.

« Il ne risque pas de tomber enceinte Quatre et je sais qu'il est vierge donc sain... Je ne vais pas gâcher notre plaisir avec des capotes... Je veux le sentir autours de moi sans barrière.

Le blond le fixa de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Je suis sain si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le blond lui sourit, un sourire éblouissant.

« Je sais Duo...

XXX

Wufei grinça des dents. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix, continuant de le harceler sur la nouvelle relation entre Heero et Duo.

Comment ces deux cinglés avaient-t-ils réussi à passer outre leurs cingleries et à enfin se mettre ensemble ? Comment Duo avait fait pour faire tomber les dernières barrières entre eux ?

Il souffla lentement. Il n'arrivait même plus à méditer.

Le chinois se redressa lentement, il déplia ses jambes lentement, regardant la vallée s'étalant sous ses pieds. Il respira lentement.

Il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer fermement. Il reconnut le pas d'Heero justement. Sans le vouloir, il fit une grimace.

« Excuses-moi... Je ne savais pas que tu méditais...

Le métis se retourna pour le laisser seul.

« J'ai fini ! Reste ! J'aimerai que nous parlions...

Heero le fixa quelques secondes. Ses doigts saisirent la faux pendant à son cou sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, geste qui le rassurait.

Wufei regarda ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Comment il a fait ?

Heero sursauta et Wufei s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi direct. Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit, sur que le nippon allait partir mais Heero resta, s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre sous l'immense érable ombrageant la petite cour.

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de lui...

Heero fixa la vallée, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Duo a été le premier que j'ai rencontré... Le premier que j'ai fréquenté... Le premier avec qui j'ai habité... Mon premier partenaire de mission...

Wufei sourit. Duo s'était arrangé pour être avec lui, négociant, échangeant et marchandant avec les autres.

« Duo est un partenaire parfait pour moi dans les missions. On se complète parfaitement.

Place que Trowa était censé avoir d'après les plans des Mads mais Duo avait encore manipulé son mentor et leurs aides extérieures afin d'être encore avec Heero. Wufei fut estomaqué par le manque de clairvoyance du métis.

« Mais, même sans ça, Duo est...

Le regard se fit rêveur, lointain.

« Je suis attaché à lui.

Wufei sourit. Heero était tombé dans le panneau complet mais, au moins, il était heureux et, le voir heureux changeait tout.

« Très bien... Je suis heureux pour toi...

Le métis lui fit un sourire.

« Merci...

Wufei lui tendit un sabre, dans une invitation à un petit entraînement.

XXX

Duo écoutait la conversation depuis la cuisine, discret, invisible. Il avait peur que Wufei ne laisse échapper une information sur ses manipulations.

Mais le chinois resta silencieux.

Il regarda le combat de sabre s'engager, finissant la vaisselle du petit déjeuné à la main, pour se détendre.

Il sourit dans le vide, se rappelant des promesses chantages et autres cadeaux fait à tous les alliés pur pouvoir se rapprocher d'Heero. Il savait que tous voyaient clair dans son jeu mais personne ne l'en avait empêché.

Trowa entra, toujours aussi silencieux. Duo lui fit un sourire clair, heureux de ses instants de calme.

Le dompteur piocha une bière dans le frigo, toujours aussi impassible avant de le fixer.

Il regarda rapidement le combat de sabre avant de revenir sur l'américain, le transperçant du regard.

Duo se sentit mal à l'aise quelques secondes. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il était plaqué contre l'évier, un couteau sous la gorge, impossible de se défendre.

« Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais... Si tu lui fais le moindre tord, je te tuerais... Si tu le rends triste, je te tuerais...

Les yeux de Duo s'allumèrent d'une lueur meurtrière, il sourit d'un sourire de psychopathe.

« Il est à moi... Et maintenant, plus personne ne pourra lui faire du mal...

« Tu as intérêt.

Il le relâcha, se reculant au moment ou quatre entrer, ne laissant rien paraître.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il savait que Trowa avait eut besoin de mettre les choses au clair pour se sentir mieux.

Il toucha le bras du plus grand, dans un signe de réconfort. Sans parler, il le détendit.

Tous parlaient peu.

Avec un dernier regard d'avertissement envers l'américain, Trowa quitta la cuisine d'un pas vif.

« Excuses-le... Trowa est parfois un peu agressif.

« Je sais... je suis heureux qu'il tienne à Heero... S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je sais qu'il serait la pour lui, comme vous tous.

Quatre frissonna, il détestait penser à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

XXX

Heero soupira, regardant l'e-mail envoyé par J. Dans son dos, caressant ses bras et embrassant sa nuque, duo lisait aussi, les yeux froid et dur, déjà en mode combat.

« Tu ne viens pas...

Le natté se figea.

« Pardon ?

Heero posa l'ordinateur sur le lit avant de se tourner vers lui, passant ses bras autours de son cou, se blottissant contre lui.

« J veut que j'y aille seul. Tu n'as pas reçu d'ordre de mission...

« Mais...

Heero se ferma, Duo comprit qu'il le repousserait qu'il insistait mais son inquiétude grandissait.

« Très bien mais laisses-moi au moins t'aider à tout planifier...

Heero lui sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils n'avaient pas encore de contact trop poussé, allant doucement.

XXX

Heero se réveilla, les bras musclés du natté le maintenait contre le corps souple, en cuillère. Il soupira doucement.

Des lèvres se collèrent à sa nuque, suçant doucement la peau.

« Heero... Soupira Duo doucement.

Le natté le relâcha doucement, allongeant le métis sur le dos avant de se surplomber pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Heero se laissa faire, profitant de sa chaleur. Il aimait sentir Duo contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur le cou du natté, les cuisses entrouvertes ou Duo s'engouffra dans attendre.

Leurs bassins se touchèrent, se posant l'un contre l'autre. Duo sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. Je serais si seul sans toi.

Heero lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassant avec hésitation. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sans plus. Duo sentit une décharge traverser ses hanches quand Heero l'embrassa enfin.

Leurs hanches, collées, leurs corps si proches, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Duo sentit sa chaleur monter. Il ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de bouger.

Il ne devait pas le brusquer.

Heero l'embrassa de nouveau, enchaînant les baisés, insatisfait. Il manquait quelque chose.

Il se recula à peine, laissant libre court à sa frustration.

« Duo...

Le natté reconnut ce ton, il connaissait si bien les hommes. Doucement, il commença à rouler des hanches, très lentement, dans des mouvements à peine perceptible, attendant qu'Heero se réchauffe et prenne le relais de lui même.

Le nippon ne comprenait pas tout mais son corps aimait ça, la chaleur, les léger mouvements de Duo, il voulait plus. Il embrassa de nouveau Duo tout en commençant à rouler des hanches, accompagnant les mouvements.

Duo sourit avant le caresser les lèvres fines de la langue. Surprit, Heero entrouvrit la bouche, laissant Duo l'envahir de manière si intime. Il trouva enfin la satisfaction qu'il cherchait, il sentit son sexe durcir mais c'était si plaisant.

Le corps de Duo était si chaud. Il écarta les cuisses, remontant les hanches pour augmenter la pression mais Duo restait lent et doux. Heero appuya plus.

Le natté laissait la pression monté, cherchant à rendre Heero impatient, désireux de ce contact.

Il se retenait, s'empêchant de les déshabiller pour le baiser durement. Heero devait être impatient de chaque geste pour le rendre...

Il perdit le cours de ses pensées quand Heero retourna la situation, inversant leurs positions et ne se mette à rouler des hanches plus vite, plus fort, ravalant un gémissement de plaisir sauvage.

Ses yeux, noir de désir, ne lâchait pas ceux du natté avant de l'embrasser voracement.

Son corps venait de prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Le natté sourit.

« Attends...

Heero le regarda, un peu perdu dans ses débuts de plaisir. Duo retourna de nouveau la situation, plaquant le corps tremblant sous lui.

Duo caressa le corps musclé, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le ventre plat, avant de lui enlever son débardeur d'un geste fluide.

Il bénit Dieu de dormir en boxer. Et encore une fois quand il vit que le pantalon d'Heero avait déjà disparut il ne savait pas quand.

Heero soupira en sentant le contact de leurs deux peaux. Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, plus voracement, ses hanches bougeant plus vite. Leurs corps se rencontraient durement. Leurs sexes, pleinement durs, vibraient d'impatience.

Heero écarta un peu plus les cuisses, ses bras tenant fermement le corps dur sur lui.

« Duo... Se plaint-il. S'il te plaît...

Duo lui sourit, donnant un coup de hanche plus vif avant de laisser glisser ses mains le long du corps tremblant.

« Duo !

Heero envoya ses hanches vers le haut quand la main toucha son bas ventre. Il ne retenait plus ses soupirs.

Duo fit glisser le boxer sur les jambes, dégageant le corps. Heero se redressa, virant le vêtement d'un habile jeu de hanches. Duo se redressa, allumant la lampe de chevet.

Il le regarda, fixant le corps enfin à lui, regardant chaque cicatrice, chaque muscle, son visage, un peu rouge, sa respiration hachée.

« Heero...

Duo fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant durement, d'un même geste, il retira son propre boxer.

Quand leurs deux corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre, quand leurs sexes se touchèrent, Heero laissa passer un cri de plaisir.

Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, le laissant essoufflé, les joues rouges, le corps tremblant.

Duo accompagna ses gestes, accélérant de lui-même la cadence.

« Heero... Heero... Heero...

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant rouler leurs hanches encore plus vite, encore plus fort.

Il se redressa, laissant glisser sa main de nouveau sur le torse, le ventre, avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il frôla le gland du bout des doigts. Heero cria avant de l'embrasser voracement.

« Duo !

Le natté comprit. Il saisit la verge délicatement, la caressant doucement, avec peu de pression. Heero soupira de soulagement. Satisfait, Duo continua de le masturber accélérant de plus en plus la cadence, frottant son propre sexe sur les cuisses fermes du brun.

Heero se cambra, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Il respirait fort, haletant de plus en plus fort. Duo se décala un peu, faisant bouger doucement son corps.

Il refusait qu'Heero se dérobe maintenant.

Il saisit leurs deux verges en même temps, faisant de nouveau crier Heero qui donna des coups de hanches dans ce fourreau improvisé.

Ils haletaient, s'embrassant voracement. Duo lâcha enfin ses lèvres pour sucer le cou fin, le marquant comme à sien. Heero cria de nouveau, incapable de se retenir.

Il éjacula sur son propre ventre, emmenant Duo avec lui. Le natté s'effondra sur lui, tremblant, transpirant. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il s'embrassait plus calmement.

« Duo...

« Je sais... Heero...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se souriant avant de s'embrasser, plus calmement.

Duo se rappela son fantasme, son sperme et celui d'Heero, mélangé sur leurs deux corps.

Heero était à lui.

XXX

Heero souffla lentement. Il serra la faux durement dans ses doigts. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière mais il l'essuya.

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il avait été repéré, pourchassé, il lui avait tiré dessus.

Il souffla de nouveau, il avait perdu l'orientation, il ne savait plus ou aller pour sortir. Il remonta son arme lentement.

Il se sentait si con d'avoir perdu son sang froid. L'alarme lui vrillait les tempes, l'empêchant de faire le point. Il respira lentement avant se reprendre sa course.

Une balle lui frappa l'épaule. Il sentit ses membres s'alourdir, sa vue se brouiller. Il arracha la fléchette de tranquillisant avant de trébucher.

« Merde...

Ses genoux touchèrent le sol, il sentit sa tête partit en avant mais il se rattrapa de ses mains, essayant de se redresser. Des pas derrière lui le firent frissonner d'horreur. Il allait mourir.

Une autre flèche se planta dans ses flans, le faisant sursauter. Il s'effondra, inerte.

XXX

Duo hurlait de rage, se retenant de jeter sa tasse dans a télé. A ses côtés, les mains sur la bouche, Quatre regardait, figé d'horreur. Trowa et Wufei ne bougeait pas.

Le présentateur, ravi, détaillé la capture d'un des pilotes de Gundam.

« Le prisonnier sera transférer dans la journée dans un prison de haute sécurité afin d'être interroger. Vu de son très jeune âge, les autorités sont inquiètes de la manipulation des colonies envers les enfants...

Duo prit son arme, se levant.

« J'y vais...

« Duo.

Sec et bref, quatre le stoppa d'un mot, posant une main sur son bras tendu.

« Nous devons attendre de savoir où et comment.

Duo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, rongé par l'inquiétude. Trowa prit son téléphone, quittant la pièce.

« Trowa va avoir les infos très vite, ne t'en fais pas, on le sortira de la...

Duo ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« J'aurai du insister et partir avec lui...

XXX

Heero se réveilla, la tête dans les étoiles, la bouche sèche.

« Comment tu te sens ?

Une voix douce, féminine. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu.

« Tu es prisonnier dans une base tenu secrète pour l'instant. Je suis Lucie, ton docteur.

Il la fixa. Blonde, cheveux long, avec un air gentil. Heero se méfia immédiatement d'elle. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il savait se méfier des gens qui se montraient gentils, surtout dans Oz.

Elle lui donna de l'eau et une barre de chocolat.

« Tu vas te sentir nauséeux encore quelques heures, ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte avec les tranquillisants.

Elle plissa le nez de dégoût.

« On va te poser des questions. Tu vas répondre bien gentiment n'est ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un sourire charmant.

« Sinon, je vais te faire très très mal Heero...

Il la fixa, le regard dur, froid, inflexible. Il porta ses doigts à son cou mais la chaîne avait disparut.

Il retient un mouvement de panique. La jeune femme le regarda froidement avant de lever son point fermer à hauteur de leurs yeux puis l'ouvrit.

La chaîne et la faux dégringolèrent, se balançant lentement entre eux.

« Duo serait tellement déçu que tu ne rentres pas... Alors on va tout faire pour l'emmener à toi...

Elle éclata d'un rire clair, comme du cristal se brisant. Ses yeux devinrent froids comme de la pierre.

« Tu es prêt à répondre ?

XXX

Duo poussa un gémissement de frustration. Il regarda de nouveau le plan de la base.

« Je ne vois pas... Je ne vois pas...

Il envoya sa tasse sur le mur, regardant la faïence exploser et se rependre avec satisfaction. Quatre ne sursauta même pas. Il restait concentrer, fixant les plans avec attention.

« Si... Si on passe par...

Il montra un point sur le plan, ramenant duo à lui. Ils gardaient espoir.

XXX

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends vos review avec impatience vu qu'il est très calme par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude.

De gros bisous et a la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prendre le temps de comprendre**

Bonjour, voici la seconde partie de ce petit two-shot.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira vu qu'il est loin de mon style habituel.

Cette histoire est toute douce, toute gentille, toute mignonne, très loin de mon style habituel mais je la trouve touchante.

En ce moment, j'ai de nombreuses fics en cours, qui avance lentement mais sûrement.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui continuent à ma lire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.

Couple : 02X01

Thème : Amour naissant.

De gros bisous.

**Prendre le temps de comprendre**

Heero ferma les yeux, fixant sa faux pendant au cou de Lucie. Il détestait cette femme. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de le gifler de nouveau.

« Heero... Heero... Heero... Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Elle soupira, comme déçu de lui faire du mal avant de lui coller une nouvelle gifle.

« Tu es tellement têtu... Que va-t-on faire de toi...

Elle toucha la faux du bout des doigts. Elle vit le regard d'Heero sur le bijou.

« C'est un signe n'est ce pas ? Tu es à ce petit con schizophrène n'est ce pas...

Heero détourna les yeux, gêné. Lucie sourit, sadique.

« Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas normal...

Elle lui caressa la joue, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La faux brilla à son cou.

« Ou est Duo ?

Elle le frappa de nouveau, dans le ventre cette fois.

XXX

Duo se hissa le long du tuyau d'écoulement des eaux usagé, une grimace de dégoût collé sur le visage. Il allait sauver Heero.

Personne n'avait le droit de toucher Heero à part lui.

Son oreillette grésilla.

« Y'a une patrouille juste au dessus de toi sinon rien au radar.

« Ok Quatre merci.

XXX

Heero serra les dents quand le talon aiguille du docteur s'enfonça dans la main.

Il ferma les yeux, repoussant la douleur lentement. Lucie éclata de rire.

« Heero... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? Tu ne serais pas heureux que Duo soit avec toi... vous pourriez rester ensemble entre deux séance d'interrogatoire...

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'énerva un peu. Son talon s'enfonça plus dans la main.

« Si tu ne parle pas, je vais te donner à des soldats qui ont les même goût que toi...

Elle se pencha sur lui, chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

« Tu crois qu'il voudra toujours de toi quand la moitié de la base t'aura enculé ? Quand ils t'auront tous giclé dedans ? Moi je suis sure que non...

Elle se recula lentement, un sourire ravi devant sa rougeur.

« D'ailleurs, on va essayer immédiatement...

Elle se recula, ouvrant sa blouse avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle prit le téléphone posé sur son bureau.

« Hey... La salle de garde, il me faudrait deux soldats volontaires pour apprendre le sexe à notre jeune pilote de Gundam dans cinq minutes au labo... Merci !

Elle se tourna vers Heero, son sourire angélique aux lèvres, traumatisant.

Heero serra les dents, fixant son regard sur la faux.

XXX

Duo se glissa dans un couloir, la tresse dissimulé dans son uniforme d'Oz. Il écoutait autours de lui. Il avait traversé les cellules mais pas de trace d'Heero. Il croisa deux gardes, jeunes, des têtes de brutes.

« On va bien s'amuser avec ce connard ! Ricana le premier.

« Ouai... J'ai toujours rêvé de baiser un pilote de Gundam...

« Lucie est trop sympas de le faire tourner.

« Et je suis ravi d'avoir gagné le droit de passer dans les deux premiers. Après, son cul ressemblera sûrement à rien.

Ils ricanèrent. Duo vit rouge. Il se retient à la dernière seconde de leurs exploser la gueule.

Personne ne pouvait toucher Heero.

« On sera les premiers...

Ils tournèrent dans un couloir avant de toquer à une porte banale. Une femme, belle en plus, leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour... Notre petit ami est un peu retissant mais il se pliera à vos désirs avec une aide extérieure. Je lui ai donné un léger tranquillisant pour éviter qu'il ne se débatte trop.

Les deux hommes entrèrent. Duo attendit une seconde, chargeant son arme.

« Quatre ?

« Alors ?

« Je l'ai trouvé... Lancez l'attaque...

Une explosion secoua les murs.

XXX

Trowa déchargea une cartouchière entière sur les dortoirs de la base, détruisant la moitié du bâtiment. Wufei s'occupait de mettre le feu aux garages.

Les soldats, prit à défaut, couraient dans tous les sens comme des rats.

Trowa se défoula, relâchant le stress et la pression de la capture d'Heero. Pourvu qu'il n'est rien fait au brun ou Shinigami deviendrait fou.

XXX

Heero serra les dents, sentant la peur monter au creux de son corps devant les deux hommes qui le regardait comme une pièce de viande bien tendre.

Il ferma les yeux, pensant à Duo. Il l'aimait, il avait besoin de lui. Duo était le seul à pouvoir le toucher.

Le tranquillisant le rendait mou. Il se maudit... Comment avait-il pu être assez con pour se faire avoir ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de pleurer.

L'explosion secouant les murs lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Un sourire passa sur son visage, il fixa Lucie avec sadisme. Duo allait la tuer...

Le docteur le regarda.

« Même si je dois en crever, tu ne le retrouveras pas...

Les deux soldats se retournèrent pour sortir quand une larme les égorgea en un seul mouvement. Ils s'effondrèrent dans une flaque se sang, éclaboussant les murs et Duo.

Lucie se retourna, les yeux un peu écarquillé, le souffle un peu plus rapide mais elle ne montra pas sa peur. Elle prit discrètement une seringue sur le plateau.

« Tiens, Duo ! Comment tu vas ?

Le natté la regarda, un peu désorienté.

« Rends-moi Heero.

Le métis ferma les yeux, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Le docteur approcha du jeune homme attaché, pointant la pointe de l'aiguille sur sa gorge.

« Si tu avances, je le tue...

Duo plissa les yeux, évaluant la situation.

« On va discuter un peu...

Lucie lui fit un sourire fou.

XXX

Trowa arrêta de tirer, regardait le carnage, il ne restait plus rien de la base. Il avait épargné la structure souterraine afin que Duo puisse sortir.

Le haut parleur diffusait la conversation du docteur et de Duo.

« Dépêches-toi Duo... Murmura Quatre, inquiet.

XXX

Duo se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Il regarda la faux au cou de la femme, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

« Il est tellement beau... Tellement...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant Heero avec envie et désir.

« Je suis tellement jalouse que tu l'es eu le premier...

« Heero est à moi... Depuis toujours et à jamais...

« Si beau, si fragile... il est si parfait... Je vous étudie depuis des semaines et il est le seul qui mérite de l'intérêt.

Duo se décala de nouveau, il avait l'angle parfait pour lui planter sa lame dans la gorge mais il craignait pour l'aiguille dans la gorge.

Heero se cambra à peine, décalant la prise de l'aiguille de quelques millimètres. Duo le fixa une seconde, calculant ses gestes.

XXX

Quatre se rongeait les ongles en surveillant ses radars.

« Calmes-toi, tu stresses tout le monde...

« Désolé...

Trowa sourit, il regarda l'écran montrant Quatre.

« Tu sais que Duo va tout arranger et le trouver...

« Ils s'aiment tellement que si Heero était blessé...

« Duo deviendrait fou, conclut Wufei.

Quatre sourit doucement.

XXX

Lucie sourit, démente, elle se pencha doucement vers Heero, repoussant l'aiguille pour respirer l'odeur d'Heero.

« J'aurai voulu être la première mais quand j'ai comprit...

Elle se redressa, saisissant la faux entre ses doigts.

« Tu as posé tes sales pattes sur lui... Tu l'as souillé...

Duo sourit, il voyait le docteur perdre les pédales. Heero rendait tout le monde fou.

Le métis se décala de nouveau, Lucie se redressa, les yeux un peu fou.

« J n'a jamais comprit... Heero avait besoin de moi...

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il comprit mieux comment elle pouvait autant les connaître. Elle était une traître.

Il sourit quand il vit qu'Heero se tendait et se décalait encore. Il avança d'un pas.

D'un seul geste, il envoya un couteau dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Lucie le regarda une seconde, surprise avant de s'effondrer.

« J avait raison... Heero n'est fait que pour moi...

Il le regarda se vider de son sang quelques secondes, décidant de ne pas l'achever, sachant que personne ne pourrait la sauver.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se précipita sur Heero, l'embrassant durement.

« Tu vas bien... Je me suis tellement inquiété...

Le métis répondit, un peu mou. Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

Il détacha Heero doucement, l'embrassant à chaque endroit ou les liens avaient entamé la peau.

« On remonte...

« Faux...

Heero tendit mollement un bras vers le corps de Lucie se vidant de son sang. Duo lui sourit.

« Bien sur...

Il se pencha sur le corps agonisant pour lui enlever la chaîne. Il se redressa lentement, le tendant à Heero qui serra sa faux dans ses doigts, fermement.

« A moi...

Il ferma les yeux, encore ensuqué par le tranquillisant.

« Allez... On s'en va.

Il le prit dans ses bras, se précipitant vers la sortie, un sourire de joies aux lèvres.

XXX

Quatre sourit, se posant doucement dans le hangar. Il entendait la respiration calme de duo derrière lui.

Par un des visio, il voyait Heero dormant contre Trowa. Duo n'avait pas lâché la vidéo des yeux.

« Vas le chercher...

Duo se jeta hors de Sandrock, atterrissant souplement sur la passerelle. Trowa venait d'ouvrir la porte de son propre Gundam, attendant que Duo vienne chercher le brun qui dormait, complètement relâche.

XXX

Quatre rangea la trousse de soin dans l'armoire de la salle de bain avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Trowa surveillait la sauce pour les pâtes, l'attitude enfin décontracté. Assis à table, Wufei lui tenait compagnie, analysant les infos sur sa tablette.

« Alors ?

« Duo reste avec lui, il devrait se réveiller sous peu, son corps élimine tout seul.

Trowa soupira, ils avaient tous eut un peu peur de le savoir entre les mains de leurs ennemis.

« Par contre, on doit prévenir J... Le docteur, Lucie, elle faisait partie de son laboratoire...

Wufei leva enfin les yeux, curieux.

« Elle connaissait Heero depuis son enfance.

« Je m'en occupe...

Wufei reprit sa tablette, contactant son mentor.

XXX

Duo caressait les cheveux d'Heero lentement, le couvant du regard. Il soupira de nouveau de soulagement devant le peu de blessure physique de son ami. Mais, il craignait quelques blessures morales.

Heero remua, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Il sourit à Duo, levant une main pour caresser sa joue.

« Tu es la...

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserais... Heero... Je t'aime...

Le métis sourit, les yeux brillant.

« Moi aussi Duo... Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi...

« Comment tu te sens ?

« Bien maintenant que je suis avec toi...

Duo se redressa, lui tendant de nouveau la faux. Heero sourit, se redressant pour que Duo puisse la lui remettre. Heero referma immédiatement ses doigts sur le pendentif, un sourire d'enfants aux lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

XXX

J fulminait, il hurlait sur ses subordonnés. La photo de Lucie, affiché sur un grand écran, le narguait d'un sourire.

« Comment ?

Il envoya sa tasse sur l'écran avec rage.

« Je t'avais prévenu, répondit G. Les femmes sont les plus mauvaises pour élever des soldats. Ses évaluations psychologique de l'époque aurait du te mettre à l'époque.

J se tourna vers lui, une rage brûlante dans les yeux.

« Mais elle était belle... Tu es si humain J... Si stupidement humain...

Le docteur pinça l'arrête de son nez, soupirant de lassitude.

« J'ai fait une erreur...

« Oui... Alors laisses Heero un peu tranquille... Arrêtes de lui imposer des règles stupides...

« Tu dis ça pour Duo n'est ce pas ?

« Oui... Ils s'équilibreront... Ensemble, ils sont mille fois plus forts.

« Je sais.

J se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

XXX

Duo posa sa brosse à cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo, soupirant devant sa masse de cheveux ondulé.

Il soupira. Il n'arrivait plus à les tresser seul. Ils étaient trop long, trop lourd, trop volumineux.

Il envoya toute la masse en avant en se penchant d'un coup vif pour en faire une queue haute. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Le métis dormait encore, nu, le corps luisant de transpiration.

Leur nouvelle planque, dans le désert, protégé par les Maganac, leur permettaient de souffler un peu.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, caressant avec tendresse, les mèches folles de son amant.

« Heero... Réveilles-toi...

Le brun remua, poussant un geignement plaintif. Duo sourit. Depuis sa libération, Heero se montrait plus humain, un peu plus ouvert et aussi, étonnamment, un peu plus égoïste.

« Allez...

Le métis ouvrit les yeux, le fixant avec un sourire tendre. Il se redressa à peine, l'embrassant tendrement avant de s'asseoir complètement.

Il enfila un pantalon fluide.

« Je vais me doucher...

Duo sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter dans les reins en voyant le corps à travers le tissu transparent. Il désirait Heero.

« Je t'attend dans le salon.

« Hum.

XXX

Quatre ferma les yeux, un soupir lui échappant. Il accordait lentement son violon. Prés de lui, Trowa nettoyait sa flûte, sans heurt.

A ses pieds, à même le sol, Wufei nettoyait son sabre avec des gestes tout aussi lent.

Sans le son, les infos tournait en boucle sur un écran géant. Le présentateur détaillait encore une fois l'évasion d'Heero.

Duo entra, traînant un peu les pieds.

« Arrêtes de traîner ta frustration, tu deviens énervant... Nargua Wufei.

Duo foudroyant le brun du regard.

« Tu es aussi extralucide maintenant ?

« Non, ça se sent...

Deux servantes entrèrent, posant les petits déjeunés sur la table basse avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

Duo se laissa tomber dans un gros fauteuil. Il regarda le blond les servir.

« Je ne veux pas le forcer mais il ne m'aide pas...

Il remercia Quatre d'un signe de tête en prenant la tasse de café noir, la tenant serré dans ses doigts.

« Il a oublié d'être pudique... Ou silencieux... Tout comme toi.

Duo rougit à la remarque.

« Désolé.

« Ne le sois pas. Nous savons que les caresses font partie de la sexualité d'un jeune couple.

Heero entra, les cheveux encore mouillé de sa douche, un sarouel beige comme seul habit. Il s'assit à côté de Duo, frôlant son épaule de ses doigts, prenant un verre de jus de fruit.

Le natté rougit. Rien que l'odeur d'Heero l'excitait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire évoluer leur relation de simple branlette à relation sexuelle réelle.

Quatre lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Les trois autres savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas passé le dernier cap de leur relation.

Mais, est-ce que Heero savait la finalité d'une relation sexuelle entre homme ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils, la question le taraudait. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fixer Trowa.

Ce dernier le regarda, perplexe. Le blond lui fit un sourire, Trowa allait s'occuper de ça.

Il ferait tout pour que ses deux amis soient heureux ensemble.

XXX

Heero regarda le désert, juché sur l'épaule de son Gundam. Le soleil, bas, chauffait un peu moins le sol. Il soupira doucement avant de regarder les nouvelles mises à jour.

Trowa atterrit souplement à ses côtés, sans un bruit. Aussi silencieux qu'un fauve. Heero lui fit un geste du menton, signe de reconnaissance. Le silence entre eux était tranquille.

« Heero...

Le métis leva les yeux vers lui, curieux de l'entendre hésitant. Trowa savait tout. Trowa n'hésitait jamais.

Le plus grand le regarda une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ?

Surpris, le métis le regarda quelques secondes.

« Bien.

« Tu es heureux avec Duo ?

Une seconde d'hésitation, un regard un peu fuyant, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« Oui... Nous sommes heureux. Nous nous aimons.

D'un geste devenu habitude, il saisit la faux autour de son cou, la serrant dans ses doigts avec un sourire radieux.

« Et... Physiquement...

Trowa se maudit de se sentir rougir. Quatre lui avait expliqué ses doutes mais il le détestait de l'avoir choisi pour expliquer ça.

Heero le regarda quelques secondes, semblant inquiet ou perturbé.

« Nous... Nous avons des caresses, des échanges...

« Heero... Sais-tu comment on fait les enfants ?

Le métis sembla tomber des nus, il regarda Trowa avec des yeux ronds de longues secondes.

« Dans la théorie oui. Je sais comment se passe un accouplement.

Trowa soupira de soulagement.

« Et, quand deux hommes partagent du plaisir ensemble ? Que sais-tu sur ça ?

« Ce que Duo me montre...

Heero se sentit pris à défaut, il savait que duo n'était pas entièrement satisfait mais il ne savait pas comment.

« Je sais qu'il y a autre chose mais... Je ne sais quoi...

Trowa sourit.

« Chaque relation pour procréation, doit avoir pénétration. Pourquoi, dans votre cas, il n'y en aurait pas ?

Heero le regarda, perplexe. Trowa soupira.

« Je vais t'expliquer...

XXX

Duo se sentait nerveux, Heero le regardait de longues secondes avant de rougir et de baiser les yeux des que leurs regards se croisaient. Il savait aussi qu'Heero se comportait comme ça depuis sa longue discussion avec Trowa.

Quatre évitait aussi son regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Quatre et sa gentillesse avait du fourrer son nez la ou il ne fallait pas.

« Quatre...

Sa voix se fit froide, inquiétante. Le blond sursauta avant de s'esquiver dans une autre pièce, rejoignant Wufei qui lisait dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Duo le suivit, l'attrapant par le bras avant de l'asseoir de force sur une chaise. Le chinois grogna, posant son livre pour suivre la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dire à Heero ?

Le blond pâlit légèrement, avalant douloureusement sa salive. Il détourna les yeux.

« Avec des mots romantique, on lui a expliqué le sexe avec un autre homme.

Duo laissa tomber sa tête dans se main, les joues rougies.

« Maintenant, il refuse de me regarder !

Sa colère vibrait dans sa poitrine.

« Heero va se détourner de moi !

Wufei se redressa.

« Non abruti d'américain ! Il est gêné de ne pas te satisfaire ! Il croit que c'est toi qui va se détourner de lui !

« Comment le sais-tu donc Wufei ?

« Je le vois... Mais toi, tu ne vois rien... Va le prendre dans tes bras et berces le contre ton cœur... N'oublies jamais qu'il est à toi comme tu es à lui.

Duo sortit de la bibliothèque, claquant la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon, Heero regardait les infos, le son bas, Trowa, assis dans le canapé, nettoyait son Glock, fixant les images.

Duo se laissa tomber à côté de son amant. Heero rougit un peu mais resta contre lui. Un sourire doux traversa ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime Heero... Je t'aime comme personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi Duo... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Heero se redressa, fixant son amant avec adoration, ses doigts refermés sur la faux.

« Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir comprit tes attentes.

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas te presser... Nous avons le temps... Tout le temps du monde !

« Mais j'en ai tellement envie... De tout découvrir avec toi... Je veux tout te donner autant que toi, tu me donnes tout.

Trowa n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser l'instant présent mais il se sentait gêné de voir ça.

Heero embrassa son amant, lentement, amoureusement. Il lui grimpa dessus, impatient de jouir, aimant tellement ses caresses. Duo le serra dans ses bras, plaquant immédiatement leurs hanches ensemble.

Trowa se redressa, quittant le salon de musique sans un bruit.

XXX

Quatre sourit, ravi d'entendre Trowa entrer.

« Alors ?

« Je pense que je vais demander à changer de couloir. On les entend déjà beaucoup la nuit mais maintenant, ça risque d'empirer.

« Très bien, je vais te déménager dans une autre aile. Wufei ?

« Pareil.

XXX

Duo le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, front contre front, le corps tremblant.

« Depuis que je rêve de cet instant... j'ai encre du mal à croire que tu acceptes d'être à moi...

« Tu es le seul qui mérite à mes yeux, de prendre mon corps et mon cœur. Avec toi, je suis plus fort...

Heero haleta quand Duo mordit son cou sous l'excitation. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de fusionné malgré leurs vêtements.

« La chambre haleta Duo.

Heero approuva avant de se redresser, son sarouel cachait son excitation mais Duo se sentait inconfortable dans son jean serré.

XXX

Dans le couloir, Heero plaqua son amant contre le mur, l'embrassant durement, se collant à lui. Ils se désiraient tellement.

« Je t'aime Duo !

« Moi aussi...

Duo inversa leurs positions, plaquant Heero contre la rampe d'escalier. Il l'embrassa profondément, saisissant ses fesses à travers le sarouel.

« Pas dans le couloir ! Cria quatre qui passait dans le hall.

Les deux amants éclatèrent de rire, montant les escaliers en courant, se tenant la main.

La porte de leur chambre claqua dans le bruit.

XXX

Quatre éclata de rire. Il rejoignit les deux autres dans le salon de musique.

« C'est bon ?

« Oui, on va arrêter de subir leurs attaques hormonales...

« Parfait... Je saturais.

Quatre sourit. Lui aussi en avait marre de subir les attaques hormonales qui commençait à sérieusement le travailler.

Il en était venu au point de passer ses envies sexuelles sur un des deux garçons restant.

C'est dire à quel point il était en manque.

XXX

Heero ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, poussant durement Duo dans la pièce avant de la claquer un peu brusquement. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, se regardant dans les yeux, amoureusement.

« Je t'aime...

Un sourire les lia avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent encore plus passionnément. Duo se redressa, enlevant son débardeur d'un geste brusque, le jetant sans regarder.

Un léger courant d'air faisait bouger les rideaux de voiles masquant la porte du balcon faisant jouer des ombres sur le torse musclé d'Heero.

« Tu es tellement beau... Je t'aime tellement.

Heero rougit avant de l'embrasser, leurs langues jouant ensemble. Duo se recula, un fil de salive les reliant encore.

Heero se sentait brûlant, Trowa lui avait raconté le plaisir de se faire prendre, l'orgasme mille fois plus puissant qu'avec de simples caresses.

Il écarta les cuisses, laissant la place à son amant. Duo s'incrusta entre elle, collant leurs bassins, ils gémirent de concert quand leurs verges se pressèrent, séparé par leurs pantalons respectifs.

Heero gémit, le corps déjà tremblant. Il voulait pleinement ce qui allait se passer. Il tira sur le jean de Duo, essayent de l'ouvrir de ses mains tremblante.

Duo se redressa, enlevant son jean d'un tour de main, enlevant le sarouel d'Heero du même geste. Leurs corps nus s'imbriquèrent parfaitement.

Duo l'embrassa profondément avant de se redresser de nouveau pour le regarder.

Avec tendresse, il embrassa le nez du brun puis ses lèvres, son menton. Il descendit dans son cou, le parsemant de coup de langue, de petites morsures et de succions.

Heero se cambra contre lui, haletant, poussant de léger cri de plaisir. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Duo le regardait, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Il le prit dans ses bras brusquement, le serrant fort contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime tellement... Sans toi, je mourrais...

Il le lâcha, l'embrassant de nouveau, plus tendrement avant de recommencer à sucer son cou. Les hanches d'Heero se mirent en action. Il cherchait plus de contact, il voulait se satisfaire.

Duo se redressa, le coinçant immobile sous son flan.

« Essayes de tenir... Ne bouge pas...

Heero se figea, les dents serrées, le corps tremblant d'impatience.

« C'est bien... Retiens-toi...

Duo frôla le sexe de sa main avant de se poser sur la hanche, le maintenant immobile. Heero grogna sans pouvoir se retenir.

Duo lui sourit, embrassant le creux de sa gorge, suçant un peu avidement. Heero envoya les hanches en avant, bloqué par la main de son amant.

Il se résigna, serrant les dents pour se maîtriser. Duo lui sourit, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je vais te faire voir les étoiles...

Il lui embrassa un téton, le prenant entre ses lèvres. Heero poussa un geignement de plaisir, ses hanches bougèrent, essayant de bouger mais il se reprit de lui-même.

Duo caressa l'autre, lentement, pinçant à peine, le faisant durcir. Sa bouche tétait l'autre avec avidité. Il frotta son sexe bandé sur la cuisse ferme, y déposant un peu de liquide séminal, excitant encore plus Heero.

Cette odeur le rendait toujours affamé.

Duo redressa ses hanches, refusant de venir de cette façon. Il se reconcentra sur le plaisir d'Heero.

L'entendre haleter comme un perdu, chercher sa respiration, le corps tremblant de jouissance contenu, était le plus beau de spectacle jamais vu.

Il laissa sa langue glisser sur le torse, cherchant le nombril. Il sentit les abdominaux de fer se contracter durement sous sa langue, un frisson, du pré-sperme mouilla le pubis d'Heero, coulant de son sexe raide.

« Ne jouis pas !

Heero serra les dents, rejetant sa tête en arrière, frissonnant de désir. Duo continua de descendre. Il sentit l'odeur intime de son amant avec envie, se léchant les lèvres.

Heero retient son souffle, perturbé de voir le visage de Duo aussi prêt de son sexe. Trowa lui en avait parlé. Une fellation.

Il ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de jouir sur le champ.

« Duo...

« Ne sois pas pressé... On a tout notre temps.

Heero grogna doucement. Il voulait bouger, il voulait... Il ne savait pas trop mais il le voulait.

Duo remonta doucement, laissant le sexe caresser sa joue. Heero cria, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses hanches eurent un sursaut.

Le natté se pencha sur lui, lentement, avant de sortir un bout de langue pour lécher le gland. Les mains d'Heero, sans se contrôler, se refermèrent sur les cheveux épars.

Les mains de Duo enfermèrent ses hanches, le tenant immobile, pour éviter qu'il ne le blesse. Le natté lécha de nouveau le gland, englobant juste cette partie en bouche, se délectant de son goût.

Heero se mordit les doigts pour s'empêcher de hurler. Duo resta immobile, ses joues pressant le gland. Puis, lentement, sans accoups, il descendit lentement, avalant entièrement la verge raide.

Heero eut la chair de poule remontant le long de son corps, jusque dans ses joues, une vague de plaisir déferla dans ses reins, il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

Duo la garda en bouche de longues secondes, la pressant entre ses joues avant de la faire glisser. Heero frissonna, sortir était aussi délicieux qu'entrer.

Il grogna de plaisir, haletant, ses yeux roulant dans la vague, ses doigts caressaient les mèches éparpillées de son amant avec tendresse.

« Duo... Duo... Haaa !

Il rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière alors que son amant ravalait sa verge en une fois, la logeant au fond de sa gorge.

Le natté commença lentement à aller et venir, la pressant dans sa bouche avec paresse, dans un rythme lent. Il regardait Heero lui, la tête rejeté en arrière, haletait de plaisir, les yeux dans le vague, les pupilles dilaté à l'extrême.

Il accéléra un peu le rythme, se servant de ses dents pour mordiller la verge à certains endroits.

Heero cria, un long cri strident avant d'envoyer les hanches en avant. Duo, qui avait anticipé le coup, le retient de justesse, l'empêchant de le blesser.

Il allait de plus en plus vite. Heero retomba sur le lit, son dos arqué, ses hanches enfin immobile il se laissait porter par la jouissance, tremblant de désir, une boule de jouissance grossissant au creux de ses riens.

Duo enleva une de ses mains du flan palpitant pour la poser sur la base de la verge, le masturbant rapidement. De ses doigts, ils caressaient les testicules.

Heero referma de nouveau ses dents sur ses doigts fins. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il voyait des étoiles.

« Duo ! Cria-t-il. Je vais...

Duo sourit. Il la laissa glisser le long de sa gorge, la sortant de sa bouche avec lenteur.

Les doigts d'Heero se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, ses hanches remuèrent, il voulait rester dedans, sans aucune hésitation. Mais Duo ne flancha pas, il se retira complètement, soufflant sur le gland.

« Jouis dans ma bouche...

Il le reprit, entièrement, rapidement, en une fois avant d'aspirer brusquement, creusant ses joues avant de relâcher. Il fit quelques mouvements rapides.

Heero envoya ses hanches vers le haut, criant de plaisir. Il se sentit partir, sa verge gonfla, éjaculant en de long jet. Duo avala sans grimacer sans rejet.

Heero se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les joues rouges, la respiration haletantes, les yeux dans le vague. Duo remonta lentement, embrassant son ventre, son torse, sa gorge avant de l'embrasser, partageant son goût.

Heero lui fit un sourire, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Duo...

Le natté repoussa ses cheveux s'étalant partout derrière lui avec un geste d'impatience. Il se colla à lui, lui faisant sentir son érection encore très vive, presque douloureuse.

Heero lui fit un sourire, écartant les cuisses avec empressement.

« Je veux continuer...

Duo rougit. Il l'embrassa avec passion.

« Tu n'es pas obligé...

« J'en ai envie... Tellement envie... Le coupa Heero avant de se coller à lui, les cuisses largement ouverte.

Duo lui fit un sourire conquis, l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Ok...

Il se redressa, s'agenouillant entre les cuisses grandes ouverte, il posa une des jambes sur son épaule, Heero remonta l'autre contre son propre torse, la tenant fermement pour se concentrer.

Duo regarda le corps sous lui, la verge molle cachant la zone qui l'intéressait le plus. Il suça plusieurs de ses doigts.

« Tu es prêt ?

Les doigts d'Heero se contractèrent sur son genou et il ferma les yeux. Duo l'enfonça lentement. Il eut un sursaut devant son étroitesse.

Malgré la volonté d'Heero, un doigt avait du mal à passer. Duo avala sa salive avec difficulté, se retenant de le prendre immédiatement. Il se saisit de sa verge, pressant la base pour ne pas se jouir dessus.

Heero rouvrit les yeux.

« Duo ?

Il avait l'air perdu.

« C'est douloureux ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Ça ne glisse pas...

Duo fronça les sourcils. Ça ne passerait pas. Heero allai souffrir. Il fallait quelque chose, il devait trouver. Il retira son doigt, se penchant vers sa table de chevet.

Il pria le ciel pour que, pour une fois, son côté bordélique serve à quelque chose. Il sourit en sortant de l'huile d'argan dont il se servait pour ses cheveux.

Il en mit une dose généreuse sur ses doigts. L'odeur, un peu piquante lui fit froncer le nez et il nota mentalement d'acheter du lubrifiant ou d'en demander à Quatre.

Le premier doigt entra tout seul. Duo le ressortit, en entrant directement deux, il fit un mouvement de vas et viens lent.

Heero ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir un peu creux, son sexe restait mou.

Duo allait doucement, une petite chaleur s'alluma dans le creux de ses reins, montant lentement. Duo sourit en le sentant se détendre. Il fit des mouvements un peu plus secs, un peu plus rapide, tournoyant un peu à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grand, il avala une grande goulée d'air avant de gémir brusquement, les muscles de ses cuisses se tendirent.

« J'ai trouvé ?

« Encore ! Ordonna Heero, perdu dans son plaisir.

Duo lui sourit, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu es si beau...

Duo bloqua sa propre respiration, retira ses deux doigts avant d'en enfoncer trois. Heero se tendit brusquement, ses muscles se tendant, la pénétration était plus douloureuse mais pas tellement déplaisante.

Il le voulait tellement. Duo allait si doucement, il était si calme. Heero remonta un peu ses hanches pour faciliter les choses, il serra les doigts sur son genou, ne lâchant pas Duo des yeux.

Il cria de plaisir quand Duo appuya plus fort sur sa prostate, le caressant de plus en plus vivement.

Heero sentit sa verge grossir, il éjacula sur son propre ventre avec un cri de plaisir et de soulagement.

Duo le regarda, adorant le voir jouir.

« Viens...

Heero remonta un peu plus sa jambe, appuya sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour remonter ses hanches et donner une vision plus intime.

Duo avala difficilement sa salive, retirant ses doigts lentement.

« Ok.

Il versa une nouvelle dose dans ses main, se les frictionnant afin de réchauffer l'huile, il en tartina une partir sur son sexe et l'autre sur l'anus déjà palpitant.

Heero frissonna, encrant son regard dans le sien. Duo prit les deux cuisses, les remontant toutes les deux vers le torse musclé, il les maintient d'une main.

De l'autre, il guida son sexe, posant son gland sur l'anus brûlant.

Heero bloqua sa respiration quand il sentit le gland contre son corps, regarda Duo dans les yeux, et saisit les draps de ses doigts.

Duo entra en une fois, poussant au plus profond de son corps. Quand il fut entièrement dedans, il resta immobile.

Il se pencha sur Heero qui gardait les yeux fermés et respirait par accoups. Il lui embrassa les joues, le nez, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, nouant leurs langues.

Le natté essaya de bouger, juste de ressortir un peu, en un léger mouvement qu'Heero accepta avec facilité, le corps détendu.

Le métis poussa un cri de plaisir quand Duo revient malgré le petit mouvement.

Duo lui saisit les hanches pour faire un mouvement plus ample.

« Ha !

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grand. Il avala de l'air avec difficulté. Duo sourit avant de prendre un rythme plus régulier, plus vif.

Heero envoya ses bras pour se redresser un peu, tirant le natté vers lui, l'embrassant voracement.

Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, suivant les pénétrations en haletant.

« Encore...

Duo l'embrassa avant de mordre sa gorge avec passion, le marquant de nouveau. Leurs hanches se rencontraient de plus en plus fort.

« Plus fort...

Duo changea d'angle, facilitant l'accès à la prostate.

Heero hurla, les membres tremblant, le corps en folie, son sexe, déjà repus, redevenait à demi dur.

« Duo ! Duo ! Duo !

Heero lui mordit la lèvre pour ne plus hurler, le corps perdu dans sa propre jouissance. Il ferma les yeux envoyant sa tête en arrière. Un long cri de plaisir lui échappa, son corps entier se tétanisa, ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Duo eut du mal à donner les derniers coups de hanches qui l'emmenèrent à la jouissance. Il sentit son corps vibrer, son sexe grossir et vibrer avant qu'il n'éjacule, emplissant le corps brûlant sous lui.

Heero cria de nouveau de plaisir avant de se détendre d'un seul coup, retombant mollement sur le lit. Duo resta quelques secondes en lui, reprenant son souffle en regardant Heero se calmer également.

Avec douceur, il se retira, regardant le corps d'Heero se refermer derrière lui, gardant son sperme en lui avec délice.

Heero était à lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Heero le tira à lui. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant puis glissant dans le sommeil.

XXX

Heero se réveilla, un peu dans les vapes, le corps collant, un peu douloureux. Duo, qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras, souriait comme un bien heureux.

Heero sentit une pointe de faim au creux de son ventre. Il se leva doucement avant de pousser un gémissement mélange de douleur et de surprise qui réveilla immédiatement son amant.

Une trace de sperme lui coula le long de la cuisse. Duo le prit dans ses bras, réconfortant.

Heero l'embrassa.

« Tu allais ou ?

« J'ai faim...

Heero se blottit dans ses bras, n'ayant plus envie de rien.

« Je vais appeler quelqu'un... Restes dans mes bras...

Il passa commende par l'interphone, sachant d'avance ce qu'Heero voulait.

« Je t'aime...

Duo l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Moi aussi... Je t'aime.

Heero saisit sa faux, dans un geste d'habitude qui réchauffa le cœur de son amant.

XXX

Quatre s'assit à table, regardant par la fenêtre. Il beurra une tartine, perdu dans ses pensées. Trowa s'assit à ses côtés.

« Alors ?

« Ils vont me dégoûter de l'amour ces deux la.

Wufei ricana.

« Qui voulait les mettre ensemble pour éviter les tornades hormonales ?

« Mais je pensais pas créer des lapins acharné de la baise !

Trowa sourit.

« Maintenant on sait qu'ils sont heureux.

« Oui, on est heureux !

Duo entra dans la salle à manger, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Heero n'est pas la ? Demanda Wufei, un brin ironique.

« Il arrive !

XXX

Heero regarda le soleil se coucher, assis sur le mur d'enceinte de la maison, le dos calé contre le torse de Duo. Sous leurs pieds, le désert infini s'étendait.

Ils parlaient du futur, leur maison, leur travail.

Installé dans le jardin d'été, les trois autres les écoutaient, souriant et détendu.

« Ma guerre me semble si loin... On est si bien ici...

« Pour l'instant, on ne doit surtout pas intervenir... Donc, vacances...

Wufei prit sa tasse de thé, humant l'odeur avec délice. Il ferma les yeux, détendu pour la première fois.

« Mais, la guerre sera bientôt fini... Et vous, vous allez faire quoi après ?

XXX

Et voilà, fini pour cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos impression avec beaucoup d'impatience vu la douceur de cette fics par rapports mes précédentes.

De gros bisous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures.

Daki.


End file.
